


Prompt XXII: Ziam

by xcorruptedk



Series: Prompts [22]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, Secret Crush, Tumblr Prompt, annoying neighbor, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk/pseuds/xcorruptedk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anonim: Jeśli można to poprosiła bym Ziama. A więc au gdzie Zayn jest seksownym sąsiadem, który często robi głośne imprezy, które z kolei przeszkadzają innym mieszkańcom bloku, w tym Liamowi, który mieszka piętro niżej. Liam nie znosi mulata, a ten często z nim flirtuje. Żeby było śmiesznie i oczywiście pogodzenie na koniec i może jakieś wyznanie? A no i Liam gdzieś tam głęboko w serduszku jest zauroczony Zaynem."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt XXII: Ziam

**Author's Note:**

> ugh, miałam to opublikować wczoraj, ale utknęłam przy końcówce i nie mogłam się odblokować, sorry! i jak zwykle zmieniłam malutki szczegół prompta, kompletnie niechcący odrzucając to „głęboko w serduszku zauroczony” Zaynem, bo Liam jest tutaj aż zbyt oczywisty! i nie wiem, czy na takie zakończenie liczyłaś? Ale jestem zadowolona z tego, co napisałam, co zdarza się baaaaaaaardzo rzadko. Ach, uwielbiam pisać o Ziamie xD  
> nie chciało mi się sprawdzać (#lazyass), więc przepraszam, jeśli są tutaj jakieś błędy.
> 
>  
> 
> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

Jak co weekend całą kamienicą wstrząsały ostre basy przeplatane tupotami dziesiątek nóg należących do niezwykle głośnych, nieokrzesanych studentów. Liam podniósł głowę, posyłając swojemu sufitowi tak gniewne spojrzenie na jakie tylko było go stać - jak gdyby miało to w czymś pomóc. Przypuszczał, że nawet gdyby sufit zawalił się pod naporem jego spojrzenia, nie powstrzymałoby to jego prymitywnego sąsiada przed kontynuowaniem kolejnej, głośnej imprezy.

Nie rozumiał dlaczego nikt inny w tym budynku jeszcze niczego z nim nie zrobił. Wiedział, że innym sąsiadom również przeszkadza hałas, a kilka razy ktoś z nich nawet wezwał policję (Liam zrobił to  _tylko_  jeden raz - anonimowo, tak na wszelki wypadek, bo mimo wszystko było mu wstyd), ale niczego to nie zmieniło. Zapewne miało to związek z tym, że ich hałaśliwy sąsiad był jednym z najbardziej czarujących, oszałamiająco atrakcyjnych i seksownych ludzi na całym świecie z olśniewającym uśmiechem i fascynującymi, piwnymi oczami, które okrywały nieludzko długie rzęsy. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że doprowadzał Liama do szału.

Liam lubił imprezować, nie był tak śmiertelnie nudny za jakiego go dawniej uważano, ale czasami wolał spędzić piątkowy lub sobotni wieczór w zaciszu swojego mieszkania z niezdrowym jedzeniem na stole oraz ulubionym filmem w telewizji. Jednak ten arogancji dupek na górze nigdy mu na to nie pozwalał.

Do całej listy rzeczy, które doprowadzały Liama do szału, należał również fakt, iż Zayn Malik jeszcze nigdy nie zaprosił go na żadną ze swoich imprez. Wpadali na siebie na korytarzu kilka razy w tygodniu, Zayn za każdym razem flirtował z nim jak gdyby od tego zależało jego życie, a później odchodził po rzuceniu krótkiego „miłego dnia, Liam” z tym swoim irytująco oszałamiającym uśmiechem. Jednak jeszcze nigdy nie wspomniał ani słowem o swoich imprezach, nawet wtedy, gdy Liam całkiem delikatnie zwracał mu uwagę, że są zbyt głośne. Co z tego, że mieszkał piętro niżej i tak jakby znał Malika od dwóch miesięcy, a czasami też odpowiadał na jego dziadowski flirt. Dla Zayna najwyraźniej nie miało to żadnego znaczenia, a Liam nie zamierzał wpraszać się na imprezę, na której nie był mile widziany.

Właśnie dlatego pozostawało mu zabijanie wzrokiem swojego sufitu.

W pewnym momencie nad głową usłyszał głośny huk, jakby coś ciężkiego uderzyło o podłogę mieszkania powyżej. Muzyka ucichła tylko na moment, lecz rozległy się zduszone acz wyraźne śmiechy, po czym muzyka zaczęła grać ponownie, o wiele głośniej niż wcześniej. Tego było już za wiele.

Liam dźwignął się z kanapy i energicznym krokiem ruszył do drzwi z zamiarem powstrzymania tej błazenady raz na zawsze. Choćby jedynym wyjściem z tej pochrzanionej sytuacji będzie własnoręczne uduszenie Zayna Malika i nie powstrzyma go nawet to, że jeszcze on tak cholernie seksowny.

Wbiegł po schodach, przeskakując co trzy stopnie, aż dotarł na następne piętro. Tutaj muzyka była o wiele wyraźniejsza, co znaczyło, że za drzwiami mieszkania musiała wręcz ogłuszać. Rozpoznał jeden z utworów Drake’a, który osobiście bardzo lubił, ale starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi; co z tego, że Zayn miał ten sam gust muzyczny co Liam, nadal pozostawał hałaśliwym dupkiem.

Nie próbował nawet pukać do drzwi, bo nic by to nie dało, więc od razu wszedł do mieszkania. Przy drzwiach od razu buchnął w niego duszący dym papierosowy, przez co zaczął kaszleć, przykuwając tym uwagę grupki osób, które przyglądały mu się z rozbawieniem. Spodziewał ujrzeć się coś o wiele gorszego, jednak w mieszkaniu nie znajdowało się aż tak wiele ludzi, nic nie wydawało się zniszczone, a jedyną przeszkodą był tutaj ten duszący dym papierosowy oraz zapach trawki i alkoholu.

Zayn siedział na kanapie przed telewizorem z dżojstikiem w dłoni, skupiony na jakiejś grze, a spomiędzy warg zwisał niezapalony papieros. Obok niego jego kolega, szatyn z dużymi, niebieskimi oczami, wrzeszczał tak głośno, iż dało się go słyszeć pomimo głośnej muzyki, a na oparciu kanapy kucał chudy blondyn, dopingując ich równie zażarcie i co jakiś czas podając któremuś skręta.

Liam ruszył w ich stronę żwawym krokiem, a Zayn powoli odwrócił głowę w tym samym momencie, kiedy chłopak obok niego wydał z siebie okrzyk zwycięstwa. W pierwszej chwili na twarzy Malika pojawiło się zdziwienie, lecz zaraz potem jego usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu. Liam usilnie starał się zignorować to przedziwne uczucie w brzuchu, które pojawiało się za każdym razem, gdy jego irytujący sąsiad patrzył na niego w taki sposób.

\- Można na słówko?! - wykrzyknął, aż zapiekło go w gardle i wskazał kciukiem na drzwi. Zayn zmarszczył czoło, choć nadal się uśmiechał. - Ścisz muzykę, Zayn!

Ku jego zdziwieniu, Malik gestem pokazał swojemu przyjacielowi, który obserwował ich z zaciekawieniem, aby poszedł wyłączyć odtwarzacz. Szatyn podniósł się z kanapy, lecz tylko ściszył muzykę do takiego poziomu, aby mogli rozmawiać, po czym stanął obok Zayna z ramieniem zarzuconym na jego szyję.

\- Coś ty za jeden? - zapytał dość niegrzecznym tonem. Liam zmrużył oczy.

\- Mieszkam piętro niżej.

\- Piętro niżej? - Chłopak uniósł brwi, po czym spojrzał wymownie na Zayna. - A więc to  _on_?

Liam zamierzał spytać, co ma znaczyć to zdanie, lecz Malik uniósł rękę, uciszając swojego przyjaciela, po czym ponownie uśmiechnął się wyzywająco do Liama. Jego oczy wskazywały na to, że ma za sobą już kilka drinków i na pewno także niejednego skręta.

\- Co jest, Liam? - zapytał wesoło i swobodnie, sprawiając, że krew w żyłach Liama zagotowała się jeszcze bardziej. Jak zawsze, gdy z nim rozmawiał.

\- Nie wydaje ci się, że jesteście trochę  _za głośno_? - spytał dość neutralnym tonem, pomimo zaciśniętych pięści ze złości. - Nie mieszkasz tutaj sam. Inni sąsiedzi…

\- Tylko ty zdajesz się mieć problem z głośną muzyką – wtrącił szatyn buńczucznym tonem, a Liam zmroził go wzrokiem.

\- Napij się z nami, stary! - zawołał blondyn ze swojego miejsca na oparciu kanapy, wyciągając w jego stronę butelkę wódki.

\- Nie będę z wami pić – powiedział stanowczo. - I nie tylko ja mam problem z głośną muzyką. Dochodzi jedenasta i w tej kamienicy mieszkają też małe dzieci, jakbyście nie wiedzieli.

\- Będziemy ciszej – odparł Zayn, zanim jego kumpel zdołał rzucić kolejną, obraźliwą uwagę. - Przepraszam, Liam, to się więcej nie powtórzy.

Liam zamrugał, nawet nie potrafiąc ukryć swojego zdziwienia jego słowami. Nie po raz pierwszy wygłaszał swoje obiekcje na temat jego głośnych imprez, ale jeszcze nigdy wcześniej Zayn ani go nie przeprosił, ani nie obiecał poprawy. Nie miał pojęcia, w jakim stopniu jego obietnica jest szczera, ale coś w tych fascynujących, piwnych oczach podpowiadało mu, że Zayn nie powiedział tego tylko po to, aby Liam się odczepił.

\- Och, to… - wybąkał słabo. - Jeśli tak, to w porządku.

Odwrócił się na pięcie nadal potwornie skołowany obrotem sprawy, po czym ruszył do wyjścia, odprowadzany przez wiele zaciekawionych par oczu. Był już przy drzwiach, gdy nagle usłyszał nawołujący go głos Zayna. Niechętnie zatrzymał się.

\- Słuchaj, Liam, możesz zostać. - Zayn stanął obok niego z jedną ręką opartą o framugę drzwi, nie dlatego, aby wyglądać seksownie (choć tak było), ale po to, by utrzymać równowagę, ponieważ pewnie zorientował się, że jest o wiele bardziej nietrzeźwy niż mu się wydawało. - Louis robi świetne drinki.

\- Dzięki, ale nie mam ochoty – odpowiedział, po czym znów odwrócił się, by wyjść na korytarz. Jednak Zayn złapał go za ramię.

Tym razem Liam dostrzegł w jego oczach coś zupełnie niespodziewanego; Zayn patrzył na niego wręcz błagalnie i desperacko, jak gdyby pokładał wszelką nadzieję w tym, że Liam tutaj zostanie.

\- Dlaczego nagle chcesz, żebym tutaj był? Robisz te imprezy co tydzień, ale ani razu nie powiedziałeś, żebym przyszedł.

\- Uznałem, że nie będziesz chciał – odpowiedział ze wzruszeniem ramion. Liam jeszcze nigdy nie widział go w takiej postaci, pozbawionego tego przeraźliwej pewności siebie i wrodzonego czaru.

\- Bo nie chcę. Robisz wokół siebie zamieszanie i doprowadzasz mnie do szału. Rozmawiasz ze wszystkimi tak, jakbyś każdego zamierzał zaciągnąć do swojego łóżka.

Zayn, zamiast poczuć się urażony jego słowami, roześmiał się głośno.

\- Zamierzam zaciągnąć tylko ciebie, jeśli mam być szczery – powiedział ze swoim typowym, czarującym uśmieszkiem, a Liam wytrzeszczył oczy. Przyzwyczaił się do sposobu, w jaki Zayn flirtował z nim za każdym razem, gdy się widzieli, ale jeszcze nigdy nie użył  _takiego_  jednoznacznego, bezpośredniego tekstu pod jego adresem. Na widok jego zaskoczonej miny, wyraz twarzy Zayna ponownie stał się poważny, jeszcze bardziej Liama dekoncentrując; emocje Malika zmieniały się tak szybko, że aż za nimi nie nadążał. - Zachowuję się jak totalny debil, gdy jestem kimś zainteresowany. Podrywam tę osobę tak desperacko jak tylko potrafię, a jednocześnie zgrywam trudnego do zdobycia. Lou uważa, że to dlatego, bo nie mam odwagi zaprosić tę osobę na randkę z strachu przed odrzuceniem czy coś w tym stylu. Ale on jest tylko na drugim roku psychologii i już uważa się za wielkiego specjalistę, więc nie brałbym jego słów na poważnie.

\- Jesteś… mną zainteresowany? - wybąkał w niedowierzaniu, kompletnie ignorując inne słowa Zayna. Chłopak uśmiechnął się szczerze.

\- No jasne, że jestem – odparł takim tonem, jakby to było totalnie oczywiste. - Od momentu, kiedy otworzyłeś mi drzwi, gdy przyszedłem pożyczyć nożyczki w dniu mojej przeprowadzki tutaj. Byłem przekonany, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego i dlatego jesteś taki zdystansowany, bo ty tego nie odwzajemniasz. Albo po prostu mnie nie cierpisz - dodał po namyśle.

\- Wkurzasz mnie – przyznał otwarcie, nadal nie ukrywając zdziwienia. - Robisz głośne imprezy, zachowujesz się jak arogancki playboy i… - Zamilkł ze zmarszczonym czołem, ponieważ nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie innych cech, które go irytowały w jego sąsiedzie. Pewnie dlatego że nie było więcej takich rzeczy. Poza tym Zayn patrzył na niego w tak intensywny sposób, iż jego myśli szalały, dłonie pociły się, a serce waliło jak opętane.

Właśnie z tej przyczyny zrobił krok do przodu, ujął w swoją dłoń pokryty zarostem policzek Zayna i pocałował go. Nie zwrócił najmniejszej uwagi na wymowne gwizdy, które wybuchnęły dookoła nich, gdy tylko Malik odpowiedział na pocałunek, obejmując go ramionami w pasie tak mocno, aż ich ciała stykały się ze sobą na całej długości. Liam spodziewał się, iż jego pocałunki będą tak samo ostentacyjne jak cały jego charakter, lecz po kilku sekundach wargi Zayna zaczęły przesuwać się po jego ustach o wiele łagodniej, lecz równie emocjonująco, jak gdyby pragnął rozkoszować się tą chwilą jak najdłużej. Liam zdecydowanie nie miał nic przeciwko temu, ponieważ stwierdził, że podobają mu się obie strony Zayna Malika; ta porywcza, pełna oszałamiających uśmiechów i gorącego, bezceremonialnego flirtu oraz ta bardziej delikatna, zawierająca czułe spojrzenia i leniwe, acz intensywne pocałunki. Ten chłopak był okropnie intrygujący, a Liam nie mógł się doczekać, aż będzie miał okazję poznać każdą stronę jego charakteru.

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


End file.
